


The More you Know

by Ballet_by_Night



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance (Voltron), Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Coran's awesome, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Temporary Amnesia, not really a big deal, they're minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballet_by_Night/pseuds/Ballet_by_Night
Summary: Lorelei 'Lana' Marina Altea Sanchez McClain has never felt like she belonged. She was adopted by her mama, she looked different from everyone else (pointy ears, glowing dots, tanner skin, the works), and she could speak a language she didn't even know existed. But when Lana goes to the Galaxy Garrison and gets caught up in the adventure of a lifetime, she learns more about why she's different and where she really came from.(A fem!Altean Lance fic for my soul)





	1. Prologue

* * *

Lorelei 'Lana' Marina Sanchez McClain had always known that she was different. She didn't have the same skin tone as everyone else, never had the same body type or way of thinking as other girls. But she never understood why, since she didn't know who her true parents.

Lana woke up on Varadero Beach in uncomfortable armor-like clothing, no memory of what had happened to her. She had blood seeping through her shoulder and clothes. She was scared and alone, and had no idea where she was. She wandered that beach for hours, just looking for anyone who could help her, or even tell her where she was. She only knew bits and pieces that came back to her: Her full name was Lorelei Marina Altea, she wasn't from wherever the heck she was now, and she was 14 years old.

She did eventually find a kind woman and several children who were kind enough to hep her out. They wrapped her in what they called a towel and led her back to a small house, which was strewn with clothes and toys and food. Lana felt right in with these loud Cubans, and they accepted her almost immediately as one of their own.

"What's your name, dear?" The pompous woman asks, setting down a cup of tea in front of Lana.

"Lorelei Marina." She managed. She cupped the tea in her hands, letting the warmth soothe her.

"Such a beautiful name. But I don't think all the others will be able to pronounce it... how about we call you Lana?" She says sweetly, and Lana nods. "Now then, let's look at that wound of yours, huh?"

Lana grimaced and removed her plates of armor, leaving her in a black, form-fitting shirt and leggings. The blue and white armor stained red with her blood were discarded on the other end of the kitchen table. Lana peeled off her undershirt, leaving her in a pale bright blue sports bra, stained red as well. She had a long gash across her back, and a stab wound a few inches from her heart, right under her collarbone. She inhaled sharply as the woman ghosted her fingers over the sensitive flesh.

The woman cleaned the wounds quickly and bandaged Lana, before grabbing her purse and speaking quickly in Spanish to the other children. She dragged Lana out to the minivan in the driveway and took her down to the local medical clinic. Begging for anonymity, the woman was able to get Lana in to the see the most experienced doctor. The doctor didn't say anything either, just stitched Lana's stab wound back together and gave instructions to care for it.

"Now that that's taken care of, Lana... do you speak Spanish?" She asks. Lana nods firmly. Lana had been taught Spanish, English, Altean, and French... but she didn't know when or how without her memory to help her. "Alright. Do you remember where your family is?"

"I... no. I don't even know if I have a family. I don't even know where I came from." Lana responds sullenly. The woman nods knowingly.

"Well, until we find your family, if we ever do, how about you become part of ours. I'll introduce you when we get home, but you can call me mama." She smiles at Lana, who grins back.

"Thank you." Lana responds happily.

"Now then, I'm Gloria Sanchez McClain, so you're now officially Lorelei Lana Marina Sanchez McClain. What a title might I add." She smiled, and the two walked into the small house to greet Lana's future siblings.

* * *

 

"Lana, you might want to come read this, dearie." Her mother says with a smile. Lana runs over to her mother and took the torn envelope from her mothers open hands. She smiled knowingly as she watched Lana read over the letter.

"Mama!? I got in!?" Lana exclaimed, jumping up and down in joy.

"Yeah, ya did honey." Mama smiled, tears running down her face in pride. "You're the first female to ever be accepted into Galaxy Garrison."

"I can't believe it!" Lana screeched. "Mama... I might find my other family..."

"I hope you do, dear. You've been through too much to not find them." Mama smiled as the girl ran to her room to pack, a small smile on her face. She knew that Lorelei would leave eventually to find her family, but she wasn't ready for how much she wanted Lana to stay. She was like a daughter to her, the only one she would ever have, and she didn't want to let go this easily. But she had to.

The next week, Lana was dropped off in New Mexico to study at Galaxy Garrison, and Gloria knew that Lana would do fine. After all, she had Gloria to raise her.

"Hi!" Lana said, popping her head into her dorm room. There was a tall, muscular man in the room, putting clothes into drawers.

"Hello!" He smiled, turning around to face her. "You must be my roommate."

"Yuppers. I'm Lana, and you are?" Lana asks, pulling her small suitcase into the room.

"I'm Hunk." Hunk says, setting down the pair of shoes he was holding. He held out his hand to Lana. "It's really cool of you to be here. I heard you're the first girl to ever join Galaxy Garrison..."

"Yeah, that's what I heard too. It's not too intimidating though, rather exciting." Lana says, taking Hunks hand and shaking it. She then lifted her suitcase and unzipped it. She didn't have half the amount of stuff Hunk did, but after all, she came from a poorer family. And she only lived there for two years, and had god knows what the first 14 years of her life.

"Cool, cool. Need help unpacking?" Hunk asks.

"I'm good. How about you?" Lana asks. Hunk shakes his head. They both turn to their sides of the room and get to work.

Hunk was turning back to putting his clothes away and Lana got to work.

She quickly made her bed, putting the light blue bed sheets over the bare mattress and pillows, covering the bed with her darker blue comforter. She hung up her brother's jacket in the closet and put away her folded clothes. Shoving her extra sneakers in the closet, she put the suitcase under her bed. She put the three books she owned on top of her nightstand. Two of them were in Altean, something that Lana had no idea why she could read, and one in Spanish.

Finally, she put her old armor she came to Earth in in the back of her closet.

She sat down on her bed and turned on her phone, immediately noticing her mother's texts to her, as were her brother's (Luca). She smiled and threw the phone down lightly on her bed, and glanced over at Hunk, who was still unpacking.

"Hey man, you wanna grab some food?" Lana asks. Hunk nods and the two walk to the dining hall, chatting about the classes that started the next day.

* * *

 

Lana had been in classes for a couple months, and things were going alright. She was promoted from cargo pilot to fighter pilot, giving her a better chance of finding her family, so that was a plus. And she made two friends. Hunk and Pidge, who were on her team during simulators and designated to be with her throughout their careers.

The three stepped out of the fighter simulator they had just failed, and watched Iverson's angry glares reach each of their faces. Lana gulped, ready to hear the shpeel.

"Hunk, you threw up again. You gotta stop, man, your team is going to get sick of cleaning up your barf all the time." Iverson says, and Hunk looked down.

"Pidge, you gotta stop arguing with Lana. She's wrong most of the time, but listen anyway. It's going to be the only way that Lana is ever going to get anyone to pay attention, anyway, is if I make them." Iverson grunts, turning to Lana.

"Lana, where do I start... ?" Iverson groans. "You gotta stop the chatter. I know you like the hear yourself talk, but you're going to kill someone. You need to bond with your team, you were all a mess. Try it sometime. I don't care if you're a girl, or a hyena even, but you gotta get better at this piloting thing. The only reason you're even in fighter class is because Keith dropped out. Remember that."

Lana gulped back to tears threatening to spill, and nodded solemnly.

"I don't even know why the school board accepted girls." Iverson says. "Class dismissed."

The class filed out, and Lana walked straight to the dorm room, ignoring anyone else. Hunk and Pidge hung behind, talking while Lana did whatever she needed to do. Which was cry. Lana sat in her emptied closet and quietly cried, trying to finish up so she could go eat dinner.

And after dinner, she went up to the roof to try and find more about Voltron. She took up her equipment and wore her old armor, just because it brought nostalgia and helped her think. She could've sworn she had remembered something about Voltron from her past, but she couldn't put her finger on it. So she went up again.

But this time Hunk and Pidge followed her.

* * *

 

Lana felt strangely in place when she sat in the pilot seat of the Blue Lion once again. She had taken off her armor and shoved it in the back, leaving her in her casual clothes just because she started to get a flashback when she was in the armor, and she was scared of it. But no one questioned her having armor on or having it in the back, everyone was too tense with what was currently happening.

She had opened a... wormhole... with the Lion. She knew what she was doing, somehow, probably getting help from the Blue Lion sitting beneath her. And then, just like that, she was confronted with a billion memories as soon as she saw the castle of the lions. She blacked out and immediately heard screams from her friends in the cockpit, but she was out. But was immediately sucked into a memory.

_Lorelei sat at the vanity in her sister Allura's room. She was getting her hair brushed and pinned up along her head, and was giggling about something with her sister._

_"Lorelei, I'm sure you'll be fine." Allura recovered from her giggle fit, looking at Lorelei through the mirror. Lorelei blushed and looked down at her folded hands in her lap._

_"But don't you think father's starting a little bit young with me?" Lorelei asks her older sister._

_"Well, that's what I thought when I started training for the castle pilot position, but it's good to start young." Allura says to her baby sister. Allura was ten years older than Lorelei, and much more experienced in the piloting field._

_"Well yeah, but... you're training was safer. I don't even get training, I'm just going straight into piloting her. What if I'm bad? What if other ambassadors don't trust me because I'm a girl?" Lorelei worried, putting her hand on her sister's._

_"Then we'll deal with it. You're ready, Lei, I can feel it." Allura says. "And don't worry too much about this meeting. It's just with the Olkari, nothing to worry over. They're like, the nicest people ever."_

_"True." Lei nods._

_"And you might see that one servant you've taken a liking to~" Allura sang, walking away from Lorelei._

_"Shut it, Allura!" Lorelei laughed, picking up a throw pillow and throwing it at her laughing sister._

The past memory bled into the next. She couldn't even wake up before the next memory sprung on her, making her gasp a little in surprise at the quick change of scenery beneath her eyelids.

_"Lorelei!" Allura yelled for her sister, knowing she couldn't hear. "Be careful!"_

_Lorelei watched as Zarkon betrayed the Paladins around her, stabbing Trigel and the others with no remorse. Lorelei was next, she knew. She saw Zarkon prowling nearer to hear, and felt her breath hitch in her throat._

_"Zarkon, this isn't you. It's the Quintessence exposure, you're corrupted!" Lorelei shouts, backing further away from her former leader._

_"Lei, you and I both know that Quintessence rules the universe. With the rift exposed, I could rule the universe! Galaxies would be under our control." Zarkon says. "But I need to take you out first."_

_"NO!" Lorelei shouts. She watched Coran get Allura into a sleeping chamber safely before looking back at Zarkon with hatred in her eyes._

_Zarkon snuck behind her and slashed across her back quickly and painfully. She screeched in pain, turning around to slap Zarkon across the face. She made the hit, turning around to run to her Lion and escape. She heard through the comms that her father was telling the Lion's to hide at rendezvous points across the Galaxy, and nodded solemnly. But that was her moment of weakness. While running to Blue, Zarkon threw a small blade at Lorelei, nailing it home right below her collarbone and straight through her chest. She gasped in pain, but made it to Blue and flew away._

And then, Lana woke up. She blinked, gaining her bearings and glancing around. Keith had taken over flying the Lion into the Castle's Lion Bay, and Hunk was holding Lana's limp body princess style.

The group walked out of the Lion and into the Castle, Hunk putting Lana down with concern. They were classified and ushered into the main deck by the castle itself. Lana would've smiled at the Castle's pushiness if not for the dire circumstances they were currently in. Shiro walked over to the sleeping chambers and unlocked them accidentally, sending Allura tumbling out of the pod. Lana gasped. she remembered... Allura, her sister, the memories of them playing in the yard, her sister taking care of her when her mother couldn't.

"Lorelei!?" Allura gasped as she fell out of the sleeping chamber. "Where's my sister!?"

"What?" Shiro asked, catching Allura in his arms.

"What? What year is it?!" Allura asks, just as Coran stumbles out of the other chamber. Lana catches him instead.

"Princess-er-Queen? It's been 10,000 years." Lana informed, feeling eyes fall on her weirdly. Coran and Allura gasped, and Coran straightened in Lana's arms, looking straight at her face.

"Lei?" Coran whispered. Lana pressed a finger to her lips frantically, and Coran understood immediately.

"Where's Voltron?" Allura asks. She pulled up historical records from the last 10,000 years and gasped.

"Princess, it seems that we have our new team right here." Coran informed.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Allura says, smiling weakly.


	2. Greetings and Forgotten Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lana get to talking, and Lana can't believe that this is reality...
> 
> And Coran finally feels complete, knowing his two charges were safe in his care.
> 
> ...
> 
> The team meets up for it's first training session...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys!  
> It's like 500 hits right now and it's only one chapter!  
> Thank you!
> 
> Also a note,  
> I'm not going in order of the episodes specifically. I might exclude some episodes, or change up the events, but you'll have to wait to see which ones...
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Lana excused herself from the group, along with Allura. The pair walked away from the confused male paladins, the two barely able to believe that the sister's were back together again after so many years. 

The two gave a weak excuse for leaving, Lana asking where the bathrooms were and Allura offered to show her where they were. Allura grabbed her arm and booked it to their old bedroom, half giggling along the way. Allura was giddy to have her little sister back with her, even if it was 10,000 years later than she expected. Allura made it to the room, slamming her fist into the panel, opening the door. She pulled Lana inside immediately and hugged her tight.

"Oh Lei, I've missed you so much!" Allura says. "The last time I saw you was..."

"Yeah, then." Lana says, shoulders tensing at the thought. 

"Are you okay? I didn't see you for the battle, I was shoved into a cryopod..." Allura says, scanning the girl's arms for injuries.

"Um... yeah." Lana lied. She didn't want Allura to feel bad because Lana had some injuries, which weren't even that bad. "Just some bruises."

"Oh thank the gods!" Allura exclaimed. "You have no idea how much I dreamed about you in the sleep chamber!"

"Allura... God, I've missed you." Lana sighs, the two sitting down on Allura's untouched bed. Lana sets her head on Allura's shoulder. 

"Can I ask what you've been doing since you woke up?" Allura asks, brushing her fingers through Lana's long brown hair. 

"Well, I crashed Blue on Earth and was left on a beach in Cuba while Blue flew to some cave with Altean markings in it. Weird, those being on Earth. Dad never said anything about those." Lana comments, and Allura gives her a look. So Lana continues. "I was found there by this really nice lady who took me in. She raised me with her kids for a while, even though I looked nothing like them then. I learned shifting quickly, and took on this human form. I really just changed my markings and my ears. Anyway, I heard about Galaxy Garrison at my school and decided to apply. I got in, and since then I've been trying to find Blue and get back here. And here I am... With other humans too..."

"Sounds interesting." Allura mused. "Learn anything from Earth?"

"Not really... I lost some of my memory in the accident, and still don't remember everything. I figured more things out in the Garrison, and remembered some of my Altean roots and my family, you and Dad and mom, but I am still remembering other things." Lana says, a sigh escaping her lips. "I wish I could remember more, and it is coming back to me, but I can't really remember a lot about any friends or anything like that..."

"So you don't remember Taylor at all?" Allura mutters.

Lana shook her head.

"A shame, really. You guys really had something... I'm sure it'll come back to you." Allura says, patting Lana's shoulder. 

"Okay, another thing... the team doesn't know I'm Altean." Lana explains. "They think I'm Lana McClain, not Lorelei Altea."

Allura looks confused for a moment, but nods. 

"So, Lorelei is a name for just us, okay?" Lana says. "Call me Lana around them, just until I am ready to tell them who I am. I've been Lana for a long time, and it'll take a while to be Lorelei again... and I don't want them to think of me differently if I'm an alien, ya know?"

"I completely understand, Lo- Lana." Allura says, smiling and catching her mistake. "I'll pass the message along to Coran... you remember him, right?"

"How could I forget Coran!?" Lana says exasperatedly. "As if he'd ever let me forget him!"

"True." Allura laughs, making Lana laugh as well. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, we have a new Paladin crew to debrief. I hope you're good at acting."

"I've acted this long." Lana smiled. "What's a little more?"

* * *

The men around Lana were looking confused, and she plastered confusion on her face as well when Allura explained Voltron and how they were all Paladins. 

But Allura explained everything, and they all nodded along with Allura's words, feigning understanding. And then, Allura said that they had to go get the other Lions.  Now.... now that was something that Lana utterly refused to do.

"Allura, I already have my Lion, could I please stay behind?" Lana asks, a glint in her eye that Allura notices immediately. 

"Of course, Lana. Stay with Coran to figure out the Castle. It's been 10,000 years, it might need some work." Allura says with a laugh. Lana laughs too, and walks off with Coran. But not before she hears the team muttering.

"We have to go get our Lions when she gets a freaking free pass!" Keith complains, walking out. Lana flinched.  _Yeah, a free pass that came with a dagger to the collarbone and a huge slit across my back. Free, right._ Lana thought cynically. 

"Lana never works for anything, just hangs around... Typical." Pidge complained alongside Keith. Lana rolled her eyes at that. Again, she fought harder than any other paladin against Zarkon, and this is what she gets?

"Shut it, guys." Shiro called out, smacking them both on the side of the head. Lana turned back around, smiling lightly. Serves them right.

"Lana, hurry up." Coran half-yells to the girl behind him.

"I'm coming!" Lana says, sprinting to catch up with Coran. 

"So, Lorelei, how have you been?" Coran slips her name in casually, testing out waters.

"Better..." Lana says, watching Coran's face light up. 

"It is you! I knew it! Once a charge always a charge, right young one?!" Coran jumps for joy, twirling his mustache. 

"Okay Coran, calm down." Lana laughs, watching the man's face light up again when she said his name.

"Oh, I worried so much for you!" Coran says, eyeing her scar along her collarbone. "I saw the whole battle. Even if Allura didn't."

"I'm fine now, Coran... I've got a million other scars from sparring with Dad and Z... him." Lana informed, touching lightly to the pink line along her bone. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Coran says. "Now that you and Allura are back in the castle, I can rest easy once more..."

"Coran, you didn't have to worry about me!" Lana says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't have to worry about you!? You were... were 11 quiznaking years old when you became a paladin, and almost died when you were 14!" Coran says, making Lana jump a bit. "Sorry, Lei, but... Quiznak! You were so young! You were so clumsy... but you were such a good fighter. You were scarily good with a gun, and you and Taylor... that was unstoppable."

"I... I can't remember Taylor." Lana admitted. "The sleeping chamber messed with my memories."

"I... oh dear." Coran says, putting a hand on Lana's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure you'll remember. I have some old remedies for memory loss! Maybe that'll help?"

"Yes!" Lana jumped, scaring Coran. "Please, please! I know it'll help!" 

"Okay, honey, calm down." Coran smiles. Lana smiles sheepishly. "I'll give you some after dinner. You know the cost right? The nightmares that come with it? You can always come sleep with me or Allura if they get bad."

"I know, Coran." Lana smiles. The two made it to the lounge and sat down on the sofa. "Could... could you tell me about Taylor? Maybe it'll help?"

"Of course, dear." Coran says, and Lana leans back in her seat. "Taylor was the yellow Paladin, a true hero. He was kind, the nicest boy you'll ever meet. When you became a paladin, he was so happy for you. He became a Paladin a year after you. He was a year older than you, and hung it over your head. But it was always teasing, since you both secretly enjoyed it. Well, Taylor openly enjoyed it.

But Taylor eventually became a paladin with you, and you two were connected at the hip. You would fight side by side, never apart. I heard rumors around the castle that you two were dating around in the castle, back when he was still a servant. But of course, you'd be the only one still alive to confirm whether that was real... but anyway. Taylor and you were the best of friends, tuned into each other and always knew what was wrong with the other. It was impossible to find you without finding him, even when you were sleeping."

"Sounds fun." Lana murmured.

"You loved it! Unfortunately, though, the whole thing with Zarkon happened and Taylor.... Taylor was killed right in front of you. And tauntingly... I can't even describe the way that you screamed, the anger on your face. I thought your stare alone would kill Zarkon." Coran says, making light of the darker conversation. Lana smiled at him and nodded. 

"Thanks, Coran." Lana says, "I needed that."

"No problem lassie, anything for my favorite Altea." Coran winked. "Now, we should go check on the Paladin's new rooms and move some of your stuff from your old room."

Lana nodded and followed him.

* * *

The other paladins returned after about three hours, or Vargas, or whatever they are up here. They all came in with their respective Lions, and Shiro unlocked his lion, because all the other lions were present. Shiro and the others took a test flight, before coming back to the hangars and getting out of their lions, meeting Allura in the main deck. 

"Alright, Paladins, it's time for you to spar." Allura says, and Lana groaned lightly. Allura's sparring was really hard. She was relentless, wanting only the best out of those around her. Allura gave Lana the stink eye. Lana smiled sheepishly and the paladins followed her to the training deck. 

"Partners are... Lana and Keith, Shiro and Hunk, Pidge and me. Fight until one drops, and then report to Coran who won. Then we'll switch partners accordingly." Allura explained, and the group disbanded.

 _Great, I'm with Hothead._ Lana thought distantly, walking over to Keith. 

"Wanna do hand-to-hand?" Lana asks. Lana was great at hand to hand combat, but she couldn't remember why. Something in her past told her that she was good at it. The muscles in her arms and legs also gave hints to the strength she carried, probably from being a paladin in her past. 

"Sure. I'll go easy on you, okay?" Keith smirks, raising his fists. 

"Sure you will." Lana says, rolling her eyes. Keith was a little taller than her, had a strong build as well, but while he had upper strength, his legs weren't as strong. That was a good point of attack for Lana. 

"Go!" Allura yells, and Lana jumps into fighting position. 

Keith immediately ran for Lana, intent on punching her in the gut. Instead, Lana merely sidestepped him, making him run past her and turn around. Keith, turning red in the face, came back to Lana, who delivered a tough punch to Keith's chest. He grunted but swung at her again. She ducked below his fist and send a punch to his own gut, sending him tumbling back. 

Keith punched again, this time landing a punch to Lana's shoulder. Lana hissed, but turned quickly and roundhouse kicked Keith in the face. He stumbled back once more, before coming back to attack with his upper strength once again. But Lana saw this coming. She quickly evaded the fist coming for her, and ducked down to the ground. Sweeping her foot under Keith's legs, she tripped and sent him down the the ground. She got up and sent a punch to his stomach, splitting her knuckles. She set a foot on Keith's stomach and cradled her hand in her other. 

"Give up?" Lana asks, shaking her bloody hand. 

"Yeah." Keith breathed. Lana offered him her hand, and he took it. Lana lifted him up and he brushed off dirt from his pants. "I'll get ya next time, McClain."

 _Altea._ Lana corrected in her mind. "Sure you will."

The pair walked over to Coran and told him the results, which Coran merely smiled at and winked at Lana. He whispered  _Alfor_ in her ear, and Lana understood. Her father was the one to teach her hand-to-hand combat, and apparently he taught her well. 

Lana and Keith watched the other's finish sparring, not speaking to each other at all. Lana tugged her t-shirt further up on her neck, hiding the ugly scar the dagger left in it's wake. The scar was jagged and messy, and splayed across half of Lana's collarbone, sticking out like a bent nail in a board. 

Eventually, Shiro and Allura won, and everyone walked back to the middle of the floor ready to call it a night and go to dinner. 

"So, Lana, I hope Keith wasn't too hard on you. He is a good fighter!" Shiro says, putting his hand on Lana's shoulder.

"I could handle him." Lana smirked up at Shiro, who looked down at her.

"Don't beat yourself up if he beat you though, he beats me all the time." Shiro says, glancing over at Keith. Keith looked down at the floor before looking up to meet Shiro's eyes. His embarrassment showed on his face.

"Shiro, Lana beat me." Keith says. Shiro's eyes widened as he looked at the girl under his palm.

"Wow, Lana, great job!" Shiro offered weakly.

"Dang right, great job. Split my knuckles punching the idiot!" Lana sputtered, laughing. Keith laughed too.

"Why do you think I wear the gloves?" Keith says, wiggling his fingers. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll deal." Lana smiled, walking out of the room and Hunk following behind her, yelling at her to slow down and talk to him about the fight. 

Keith just watched and smiled, before looking over at Shiro.

Shiro was giving him this  _look._

"What?" Keith asks harshly.

"Oh, nothing." Shiro says. "Just didn't know you were into the strong ones."

"Yeah..." Keith sighs, staring at the doorway. Shiro chokes out a laugh. "Wha... What? Wait!"

Shiro runs away, Keith close on his tail.

Just because Lana could beat Keith doesn't mean Shiro could.


	3. Lana's First Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana has her first nightmare since being on the amnesia pills. 
> 
> And stuff happens (nothing much really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey~
> 
> I'm overwhelmed with the support and love I'm getting from the kudos and the hits!
> 
> Over 1K hits already and I've only given out 3 chapters! Thank you so much!
> 
>  
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Keith sat in the kitchen late that night, watching the stars from his spot on a kitchen stool. He was sure that everyone was asleep, and was just trying to make himself tired. But he just couldn't. Images of Lana from the Garrison flashed through his mind, forcing Keith to think about the tan-skinned beauty that was his teammate. He couldn't shove her out of his brain, his thoughts enraptured by her hips, the way she carried herself, the sound of her voice. Oh, what would she sound like singing? It would be beautiful, and Keith yearned to hear it. It was a new goal for him, to get Lana to sing.

But Lana walked into the kitchen then, wearing her t-shirt from the day and a pair of short sleeping shorts. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, before ending delicately at her feet. Her toenails were painted light baby blue, and she had a silver toe ring on her right pinkie. It had a blue sapphire on the top, the only jewel of the piece. Keith wondered where she got it. Her sleep shorts had little pizzas on them, and her blue shirt loose around her torso. Keith forced himself to look at the counter, away from the object of his thoughts that just walked in.

Lana looked right at Keith, piercing him with her intense gaze. She blinked a few times before walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of - presumably - water. She sat down next to him and took a drink from the bottle. 

"Hey." Lana said simply, nursing the bottle with cupped hands. 

"Hi." Keith says back. "What're you doing up so late?"

"Don't want to sleep." Lana says. "You?"

"I wanted to talk to Shiro, but he's asleep. So I'm just trying to make myself tired." Keith replies.

"Too many thoughts?" Lana prods. 

"Yeah."  _About you._ Keith adds in his mind. 

"Can I ask you something?" Lana asks suddenly.

"Shoot." Keith says, turning to face her more.

"What's your relationship with Shiro? Are you guys dating or... ?" Lana asks, looking down at the counter awkwardly.

"He's my adoptive brother. They took me in when my parents left." Keith says, and Lana looked relieved. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Lana quickly replies. "Goodnight!" 

"Weird." Keith mutters softly to himself.  _Maybe she asked because she likes you._ Keith's brain supplies. Keith just shakes his head, but hopes that was true. 

* * *

Lana walked back to her room, smiling softly. Lana didn't know why, but knowing Keith wasn't dating Shiro made her feel better. It's not like she liked Keith. Right?

Lana shut out those thought and climbed into bed, pulling her blue blanket up over her body. She fell asleep almost immediately, feeling sleep cover her senses.

 _Lorelei opened her eyes, and found herself laying in a meadow of sorts. She saw the juniberries and flowers growing around her and another boy, one that she recognized. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._  

_Taylor. This was Taylor._

_"Lei?" Taylor asked, looking at her with his doe-y eyes._

_"Yeah?" Lorelei looked over at him, and felt their fingers intertwine._

_"Uh, I... this is hard, I uh... we've been spending a lot of time together, right?" Taylor asks, and Lana nods. "Well, I was just thinking... I have feelings for you! Like, like you feelings, ya know?"_

_"I..." Lana says, but Taylor keeps talking._

_"I wanna court you. I wanna be your boyfriend, I want to run around the castle with you and have fun together, and I... I want to court you." Taylor says. "So, can I court you?"_

_"Oh, Taylor, ya big doof! Of course you can court me!" Lana laughs, and Taylor pulls her up._

_"Thanks, Lei." Taylor says, bending down to kiss her hand._

_"Taylor... it took you this long to realize that I like you?" Lorelei laughs._

_"I'm not good with feelings." Taylor laughs with her, shaking his head. "I didn't know what I was feeling."_

_"What're you feeling now?"_

_"I'm feeling like screaming to the world that you like me," Taylor confessed. Lorelei turns bright red._

_"Please don't," Lana begged, laughing into her hands._

_"LORELEI ALTEA FINALLY LIKES ME~" Taylor screamed, and Lana's hands snapped up to cover his mouth, laughing with him._

_.............._

  _"Zarkon, stop!" Lorelei yelled across the room. "This isn't you! Put him down!"_

_"Foolish little Lei. The youngest, and the must gullible. You and him fell right into my snare, didn't you? And now you're facing the consequences." Zarkon sneered, pressing the knife closer to Taylor's throat._

_"You're corrupted, don't! We can talk it out! It isn't you, it's the rift!" Lorelei yelled again, but Zarkon just laughed._

_"You couldn't save him, Lorelei. You couldn't save him, this is your fault." Zarkon sneered, and finally slit Taylor's throat, dropping his corpse to the ground, kicking it away as he walked towards Lorelei._

_"I would never..." Lorelei mumbled. Zarkon smirked, grabbing her chin and made her look up at him._

_"I'm feeling generous today. You have two dobashes to run, I do enjoy a good chase." Zarkon sneers, and Lorelei runs as fast as she can, far far away from her corrupted leader._

_................._

Lana woke up gasping for air. Hot, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her chest constricted. She couldn't breathe, panic grabbing her and wouldn't let go. Lana let out a wretched sob, curling her face into her legs. She sat there for a while, slowly rocking herself and not calming down in the slightest. Lana felt her mind rush back to Coran's advice: Go to Allura. 

And so Lana did.

She knocked on Allura's bedroom door, and a sleepy, ruffled Allura answered. She took one look at Lana's tear-stricken face and dragged her into the room.

"Dreams?" Allura asks. "Did you remember anything?"

"I... I remembered..." Lana choked, and Allura just patted her back soothingly. "I remembered Taylor."

"Oh Lei, I'm so sorry." Allura comforts, brushing her fingers through Lana's long brown hair. 

"I... I remembered when he confessed to me, the day in the fields... when he confessed. I... after that I saw his death. What Zarkon did to him, the way he taunted me..." Lana choked out, letting out little whimpers. 

"Look, I know it hurts. But Taylor loved you more than he loved life itself, and he was really happy with you. Taylor knew it wasn't your fault he died, he knew the risks of being a paladin with you." Allura says, and Lana buried her face in Allura's shoulder. 

"I... he was so nice. I want to remember more of him!" Lana whimpers, calming down in her sister's prescence. 

And right then, she realized that she was safe with the paladins around her, and safe in her sister's arms.

"You will." Allura promised. "If you have anymore nightmares after this, come to my room again. You're always welcome."

"Thanks, 'Lura." Lana slurred, sleepy. Allura kissed her forehead and laid Lana down on Allura's mattress, covering Lana up with a tan blanket. 

"Anytime, sister, anytime." Allura says, laying down next to her.

 


	4. Zarkon's Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is indeed 100% a butt nugget, no questions asked. 
> 
> Allura and Coran are super protective.
> 
> The Paladins are Confused. 
> 
> It's a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallo~ 
> 
> Sorry I fell off the face of the earth for like, a month, but I'm back! Life's hard, ya feel? (Also was working on other fics)  
> Thanks for all the support! I love it all!
> 
> I'm trying to take this slow and stuff, ya feel me? But I don't want to bore you... So I'll try to find the medium somewhere.
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Lana woke up in Allura's room, feeling her sister's warm arms embracing her from behind. She breathed out quietly, feeling safe in the tight embrace of the woman behind her. It was like when they were younger, Lana realized. When Lana was upset, Allura would just take her to Allura's room and they would cuddle until Lana felt better. But now that Lana was older, she felt out of place. Especially since she was only a bit smaller than Allura. She was a few inches shorter, and like a stick compared to her sisters curves and muscles. She felt out of place in her current position, and moved quickly to escape it. She moved cautiously, however, as not to wake Allura and call attention to her leaving.

Lana successfully made it out of Allura's room and waked out into the Control Deck to look for Coran. Coran was tapping away at the controls, trying to figure something out.

"You need anything Coran?" Lana asks, tapping his shoulder.

"Not really, Lei. There's an incoming transmission but I can't open it without Allura or someone powering the castle," Coran explained over his shoulder.

"I might be able to help," Lana offered. "I've never actually done it, but I'm sure I'd be able to power the castle, at least for you to figure out who it's from."

"Brilliant, Lorelei, you've always been the bright one." Coran winked and Lana walked to the control sticks. She channeled some power into the ship, and Coran transferred it to figure out who was calling for them. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Lana asked, stepping away.

"The transmission... it's from Zarkon."

"We need to call the team in." Lana says. Coran turns on the alarm quickly.

* * *

Drowsy looking paladins and a grumbling Allura show up not two minutes later, looking confused and angry for having to wake up so early.

"Transmission," Lana says to Allura quietly. 

"Got it," Allura says, and Lana walks over to stand next to Keith. 

The transmission pulls up on the screen and is opened by Coran. Zarkon's ugly purple face shows up on the screen.

"Allura Altea... I'd think you'd be more civil." Zarkon sneered.

"Whatever could you mean?" Allura says, faking the sweetness in her voice.

"I've waited almost a varga to have this call be placed." Zarkon grumbles. "I'd hope you're more considerate with your newfound 'allies', whenever you decide to get those." 

"What do you want, Zarkon?" Allura spat, dropping the niceties. 

"I just wanted to see my newest formidable allies. Whatever could be wrong with that?" Zarkon asks, a flat tone in his deep voice. Lana inched behind Hunk's large frame a little more, and Hunk glanced back at her, a little bit of worry clouding his pupils.  Lana just wanted to disappear, uncomfortable near her almost-murderer. She clung to Hunk's frame, a death grip on the edge of his chest plate.

"Well you've seen us, we're done. If there's anything worthwhile to say, please do so quickly," Allura voices, watching Zarkon's transmission screen angrily.

"Define worthwhile." Zarkon snickered. "At least introduce the team?"

"Not a chance," Shiro stepped out beside Allura, authority oozing from his voice. 

"Ah, you've found a replacement for all of the last team, haven't you? How pleasant," Zarkon notes. "Just give me the mere names of my new nemeses and I'll end the transmission."

"Unnecessary." Allura spat out.

"Ah ah ah, that's no way to get me to leave..." Zarkon drawls. 

"Fine," Coran speaks up. "Shiro, just tell him their names and let's be done with it."

Lana stood even further behind Hunk know, hoping to become one with him and be unnoticed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as Shiro started out with her. Lana groaned in her head.

"Lana is our Blue Paladin," Shiro said quickly.

"Where is she?" Zarkon asks, sneering in his tone. Hunk stepped out from in front of her, leaving her open to Zarkon's ugly purple features and glowing eyes she had nightmares about. "Ah, the blue paladin. Looks a lot like the paladin of old, does she not?"

"I don't know what you mean." Allura pipes up and Lana takes a step back. She closed her eyes, willing those glowing eyes to stop staring at her and to just  _go away._

 _"_ Hunk is our Yellow Paladin." Zarkon merely nods.

"I'm Shiro, the Black Paladin." Zarkon gives a glare.

"Pidge is our Green Paladin." A glance.

"And Keith is our Red Paladin." Zarkon stares at Keith, giving Lana chills all over again. She felt a swell of possessiveness and protectiveness run through her chest, the same way it did when Zarkon was about to kill Taylor. She shook her head gently, throwing the thought away. No, she couldn't like Keith. It'd bring him the same fate as Taylor, that would be selfish of her to even think about.

"Transmission over, goodbye!" Coran yelled angrily, slamming down on a blue button on the console, making the transmission screen flicker off.

"Everyone take some alone time, Allura needs to fume." Coran announces, taking Allura by the shoulders and walking her into her room, away from the paladins.

Hunk grabbed Lana by the elbow and dragged her into his room, which had three extra blankets thrown on the bed and trinkets laying around the room, much like their dorm at the Garrison. She smiled a little as she looked around the room and then at Hunk, who had plopped down on his bed and already shed his outer armor, leaving him in the black body suit. He patted the bed next to him, and she hopped on, feeling the springs bounce beneath her.

"So, why were you all skittish this morning?" Hunk brought up her behavior.

"Oh, uh, I just really didn't like how that guy was looking at me." Lana explained, a shiver controlling her for a moment.

"Yeah, he was kind of staring at you." Hunk says, putting his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. 

"I guess," Lana says. "His eyes were just the biggest issue I had. They were like, staring into my  _soul_ or something." 

"Are you okay?" Hunk asks, suddenly serious. "You know you can talk to me."

"I... I know," Lana says, defeated. She really wanted to tell him she was Altean, but she didn't want to risk another Taylor accident. No one could know.

"I'm here for you, man. Even if we just sit in silence, I'm here. I feel like I have to protect you, you know? Like, I know you can protect yourself, but if anyone hurts you I swear to god himself I'll tear them apart." Hunk says.

"I know, big guy. I know," Lana laughs, feeling safer already. "I never doubted that."

"Good, you shouldn't." Hunk says. "We're bros."

* * *

 Lana found herself standing in the middle of the training deck, starting her fourth round of bots in an hour. She had gotten better at using her new bayard. Her old bayard had been a long blue staff that could burn through things given it's Altean abilities. So, when she got her new bayard (it being a gun) she was a little weary of using it without proper training. There were few bots left on the deck, the rest laying motionless on the ground. Lana shot the last few in their head area, breathing heavily and ending the simulator. She walked over and grabbed a towel and her water bottle, laying flat on the floor and staring up at the white and gray ceiling. 

She heard the door whoosh open and footsteps come into the room. She glanced over to see Keith and Hunk walking in, talking quietly about something. Keith caught her eye before turning away quickly, tips of his ears turning red. 


End file.
